The Dream
by ArcheryRockzHard
Summary: James and John were best friend...but the dream continue to haunt him evrytime
1. Chapter 1

The Dream

James chuckled darkly" Pity your life so short now eh?". James sighed loudly and quickly , "this guy is out of his mind!" John thought deeply…James slowly took out his sharp sword and made it glint in the moonlight. John couldn't take his eyes of the sword; the sword has a bloody sharp end with a metal snake carved for a handle. James thrust the sword above his head and his face lifted up with his eyes full with hatred on him while holding the sword he smirked at him"aah, this is what I call sweet revenge!" James snickers gloomily. He swung his sword down at top speed, just when it was an inch from his arm, everything faded away into utter darkness.

John woke up with a sudden. He gazed around the room and turned his head like a robot to look out the window."…what a weird dream…" He did up his jumper, shirt, pants and shoes then took out of the door. It was predominately cloudy and dark. His mind was attracted to the dream he had, his golden eyes staring emptily on the ground while his auburn short hair fluttering in the wind. "Does the dream have anything to do with my…friend?" John thought.

Four years ago. John had a friend call James (same person in the dream), John was best friend with James but then one day they started to argue and fight a lot at school, in public and at home over the phone. That day was New Year, James invited over John to his house. James was real excited that John and he could set off fireworks, but then it started to rain and James dad wasn't back yet. James decided he was going to take the matter into his own hands so he took a matchstick and lighted up the fireworks in his room. But then he wasn't careful so with a light matchstick and a firework that was about to fly off, he tripped over some piles books and hit the ground. His matchstick flew out of his hand and onto the ground. The fire was burning up quickly so they ran off his room. But when they got out James didn't make it but John and James's mum did. The reason James didn't make it was because he slipped on the kitchen floor and the impact made him lost conscious. John wanted to help him but he couldn't because the fire was coming up the hallway and so that how it all ended.

John recalled the memory then without hesitating he ran to James house. He stopped at the front gate. "Huh…Is still burnt" John said, John then scamper back to his house. He got dress into his school uniform and bolted out the door and headed towards the school. The school was old fashioned with long winded stairs. He walked to his room and sat near the back. The room was lit darkly like outside. When school finished, he bound back home and shuffle around the room trying to figure out what the dream means. Then something hit him "aah, this is what I call sweet revenge!" John thought hard and said "is revenge for all those times I betray him…" John fell asleep at 10:00 that night and slept rather uncomfortable.

"Swoosh!" James thrust the sword down at his arm and just about when it was about to hit John's arm, his chain seem to be loose. John swung his arm up and the chain clanked down on the floor. He took his other arm and this time his other arm hit James in the head. He may have hit him TOO hard because he fell down like a lump of potatoes. John slowly strides over to him check on him. James was breathing hard and slowly then with a sudden surprise he jumped up onto John. He was struggling to keep his balance so then John decided to slowly make his way to the sword. James smashed him into the wall and kicked him in the stomach. John couldn't take it anymore and quickly took the sword and ran with it around the room. He jumped up, pushed his leg against the wall, did a flip and stabbed his opponent back.

John woke up with a alarm clock singing One Direction "What makes you beautiful" he grunted and groan to the music. He must have been too tired because he stumbles along the hallway to his class and then when somebody out of nowhere hit his head with a ball, he fell to the ground like a lump of bricks.

He forced himself to wake up and guess what? He was in the hospital room with his mum by his side. There were doctors, nurses and his classmates all around him. His friend called Jerry, stepped up and said " you been in here for more than 2 hours…" John's shocked face might have look half amused and half shocked because his mum had said "why are you smiling?" John simply grunts, then a girl said "have this got to do with….James?" John recalled the memory again and started sobbing uncontrollably when he calmed down, the bloody doctor recommended to go to a therapist.

James knocked on the door while his hairs flutter in front of his face and his jacket thrashing against the wind. The therapist let him in and talked about his dream. He recommended that he write down his dream and he guarantee it will be better.

From that day on he did what he said and to be honest it worked. After one year his dream had gone away and his memory about James has gone but the memory that hasn't gone yet was his Father's death….


	2. Chapter 2

What was the reason for his dad to die? Why did his dad die?

Let's go back to the time when he woke up…

John woke up from his horror dream. A that time, his gentle dad was going off to work. Since he was kind enough to let a stranger ride in his car he was….unfortunately stabbed at the back. The stranger A.K.A Gordan was a member of a mafia gang, he need to get money so he can survived otherwise the cruel gang will gang up on him and hit him till his death.

So what happen to the dad? Unfortunately he died straight away since the stab was pierce into his heart… The ambulance came but it was no use trying to save him. His car was beat up and stolen and so his Family was left to a rather poor life.

John had no trouble with the haunted dream now since his friends family and cousin helped him out although he does get visions sometimes starting from his dad's gentle face going next to James's parent scared face and then finishing off with James's body with a knife in his bloody hand.

Although John is having a rather poor life he is growing up with love, company and many friends.

*few years later*

John is here now in Townville he is currently working in a supermarket as he is 17 years old now. But on the particularly day….it wasn't good. John is working at a checkout counter when somebody called him. A friend of his mum just called and told him that his soft loving mum had died in a car crash.

He dropped his phone and ran out of the supermarket sobbing hard out. He ran to his flat and simply got a knife. He took it with shaking hands and frowned at it. He couldn't hold it in….all these past years have been hard on him and now he couldn't handle it. His auburn hair hanging in front of his sweaty face he looked darkly at the knife. The knife glinted in the sun and so…..

He stab himself…


End file.
